rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Starlight
Nova Starlight is role-played by Nikki Van Davis. Nova Starlight's History 120 years ago (in 1894) a 15-year old-girl was on her death bed. Her former name had been Heather. She was different than other kids. Before she got sick, she had saved the whole village from an evil plan someone had in store. Every morning she would get up and go to her window and wish that she could have the light that was streaming through the window. When she was 13, she had saved her best friend that was lost in the forest. When she was 15, she had scarlet fever. She didn't get any better. From her bed she still wanted the light that came through it. Man in Moon had noticed her a lot and how she made a difference in people's lives; she was a light in their lives. So when Heather passed on, she was reborn by MiM's power and he told her what her new name is and what she was supposed to do. That same night she died, a white cat also died. MIM had him reborn too because he knew that Nova needed company. The two quickly became friends and Nova named him Sunny. Even though Nova's becoming a Guardian was like Jack Frost, she remembered her past. When Nova finally met the Five, she noticed how different she was to them. She didn't need to be believed in to be seen, but she still needed believers to do a special thing with her powers that was usually kept hidden. The special part is her power was starlight, which works in two conditions: 1. She can get in her extra powerful state or: 2. Have believers. About Nova Nova is a new Guardian. She is very different compared to the founding 5, her power is light. She can be very outgoing and brave. Nova follows most of the rules and is not an argumentative person. Her weapons are her bow and arrow and/or a dagger. Not much is known about Nova because she always keeps herself hidden to the world. Even though she is not a Guardian, everyone is capable of seeing her. Because of a lot of differences to the founding 5, she sees herself unimportant at times. Every night she goes to her palace and wishes to be a somebody. But she doesn't know that she really is. Nova 1.jpg|Nova Starlight having fun in the sky Aurora 3.jpg|Aurora Stardust, her BFF Blue and white Kitty.jpg|Nova's cat, Sunny. Valentina Love.jpg|Valentina Love, Nova's BFF Queen Jacqueline aka Jaci.jpg|Jaci, a good friend of Nova's Alisa.png|Alisa Her powers are light. Nova's heart is pure witch. With her light she can also fly. When there is an attack she uses a dagger or from her light powers she'll make a weapon out of light. She is a master at fighting. Nova's appearance is that she has a gem on the middle of her forehead that is a white-blue color. She wears a short pearl-blue colored dress that goes a bit past her knees. Sometimes she uses sandals or goes barefoot. Nova can be trustworthy, kind, and sometimes in a good or bad mood. She comes to visit the Guardians at times to keep in touch with friends. Other times, it's just her. When she is feeling lonely she hangs out at her palace practicing her powers and talking to herself. Even though she is outgoing, she also can be a loner. She is never singing, dancing, or reciting in front of others. When she is sad she isolates herself in the light palace. Nova's good friend, Valentina Love, and her talk and hang out together. They go to each other's houses and talk over the news or just a friendly conversation. Sometimes, Nova confides in Valentina Love if she feels down. Nova has thought about liking a male Guardian but that thought passed after she seemed to never find "Mr. Right." She hopes to find that special someone. (Maybe you reading this can help with this part "Who can Nova Like?") ' '(Please give suggestions) '' ''Here is a Nice Story About Nova (please read and Comment): ''Nova Starlight:The Guardian of Light' '''Nova Starlight And Aurora Stardust Aurora and Nova Starlight get along very well. This is because they have a lot in common. The two can join powers and really do a knock out on their enemies. Together, Aurora and Nova Starlight also are optimists in how they act sometimes. They make each other laugh and hang out a lot. The Light Palace - home sweet home She lives in the light palace. It's a palace in the sky that's very big and roomy. Inside she has her room, her practice room, and all the rooms a person might need. Nova is also a big fan of good music. She has a big instrument in a special room attached to a base on the floor. By her magic, it plays itself. The only other person that's been inside her palace is Valentina Love, her good friend. Nova also has a cat, his name is Sunny. His cat eyes shine when there's trouble, the two can communicate perfectly. Sunny sleeps with Nova in her room. Relationships *North: Ally/friend. Nova and North are a good pair. They talk sometimes when she comes over for a meeting or just a Guardian hang out. *Tooth: Ally/Friend.Tooth and Nova are good friends to. Tooth likes her light bright teeth a lot too. *Bunny: Ally/Friend. Bunny makes her laugh a lot by the stuff he says the two exchange jokes sometimes. *Sandy: Ally/Friend. Sand is a dear friend to Nova. She really appreciates the dreams he sends her. The two are a good pair as well *Jack Frost: Ally/Friend. Jack also makes her laugh at times. The two are good friends also. *Jamie Bennett: Ally/Friend: She and Jamie are friends and he is one of her believers She does have a few believers. Jamie is the first one to see her. *Mother Nature: Ally/Friend. Mother Nature and Nova get along very well. Nova is usually asking questions about the universe and sometimes a question about her being a Guardian, hoping she might have the answers she's looking for. *Pitch: Enemy. Nova does not like Pitch one bit the two are enemies and had many fights. *Timothy Rune: Acquaintance: She met him on fly by meetings. They might talk a bit then go back to work. *Aurora Stardust: Ally/Best Friend: Nova and Aurora get along the best. The two are best friends and join powers when in a fight with the forces of evil. They make each other laugh sometimes,.even though the two are also opposites in their personalities. *Sunny / Her Cat: Sunny is a cat that has magical abilities. His eyes glow when there is danger. Nova can communicate with her cat perfectly and they are good buddies. *Valentina Love: Best Friend/Ally: Nova's Best friend and encourager the two get along great making each other laugh and sometimes can join powers. *Symphony: Ally/Friend: Nova and Symph get along well. They also might visit each other sometimes. *Jaci: Ally/friend Jaci is a good friend of her's and sometimes they can relate to each other because of their difference to the Guardians. Quotes *"I'm not like you guys!..There's something different about me..that I still need answers for.." (Nova to the Guardians) *"Sunny you're lucky... you don't have to worry about things like I do at times" (Nova to Sunny, her cat.) *"You"ll find the light in yourself when times are bad, use that light to change others." *"Hi guys what's up now?" (Nova to the Guardians) *"Ha like you'll ever kill me, Pitch. You know that the light always wins, and you can't deny it!!" (Nova to Pitch) *"I hate darkness and darkness hates me." (Nova) *"Ooooh!!! LIGHTBULB!!" (Nova when she gets an idea) North: But you are a Guardian! Nova: Not like you! North: I know but Manny had a reason. Nova: What reason? North: I don't know, but you'll find it. *"I Don't ''want ''to see another one of those fearlings again!" (Nova to herself) *"When you think the light is gone guess what, its not. It's in you, bring it out and show others the way." *Oh my lightblub!!! Sunny look at that sunset!!" (Nova to her cat) *Only if...." (Nova to herself) *"Remember Aurora, you're not exactly like me.." (Nova to her friend, Aurora Stardust) Aurora: Hey Nova! Nova Starlight: Aurora! Aurora: *snickers* Ready to kick some behind! Nova: *snickers back* Sure! Aurora: You need some more spirit girl! Nova: I am one Aurora: Oh..duh.. me too.. Category:Good Category:Females Category:Guardians Category:Nikki Van Davis Category:Teenagers Category:Rescuers Category:Reborn by Man in Moon Category:Remembers everything in the past Category:Archer Category:Power users Category:Weapon users